Star Wars: Neubeginn Veränderungen Teil 1
by Jes4
Summary: Die drei Jedi-Schüler Padmé, Luca und Mek'to-bar bekommen Meister zugeteilt, um an einem Padawan-Experiment der Akademie teilzunehmen. Angesichts der strengen Jedi fürchten sie nicht nur um ihren leichten Lebensstil, sondern auch um ihre Freundschaft.


Star Wars: Neubeginn - Veränderungen  
  
Ein rauschender Wind zog über den Dschungel von Yavin 4 und kündigte den Morgen an. Es war vor wenigen Minuten hell geworden, doch noch hatte sich die Luft nicht aufgewärmt, sondern strahlte eine angenehme Kühle aus, die die Schüler der Jedi-Akademie gegen Mittag vermissen würden, wenn sie ihr Training absolvierten. Mit der aufkommenden Wärme versprühten die wenigen Blütenpflanzen in dieser Gegend ihren Duft und lockten die Insekten und Vögel aus ihren Verstecken. Als ein lauter Paarungsruf vom Fluss her tönte, blickte die Jedi Tionne auf und lächelte. Sie war wie an jedem Morgen schon vor Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden, um die Kühle und die Ruhe des Dschungels zu genießen. Tionne lebte schon lange hier, ihr kam es manchmal so vor, als sei dies schon immer ihr Zuhause gewesen. Und wann immer sie hier draußen saß und meditierte, fühlte sie in ihrem Herzen eine Zufriedenheit, die kein Geld und keine Macht der Welt hervorrufen konnten. Es war die Gewissheit, das einzig Richtige mit ihrem Leben angefangen zu haben, als sie sich der Ausbildung junger Jedi-Ritter gewidmet hatte. Der Lockruf des Vogels erklang erneut, diesmal näher, und Tionne erhob sich aus dem hohen Gras, um zur Akademie zurückzukehren. Die meisten Schüler müssten inzwischen wach und beim Frühstück sein. Das war die Zeit, zu der Tionne zu ihnen stieß und ihnen allein durch ihre Anwesenheit ein Gefühl der Führung vermittelte. Gerade als sie einen Fuß auf die Steinplatten setzte, die scheinbar willkürlich mitten im Gras begannen und zum Eingang des Tempels führten, hörte Tionne einen weiteren Schrei. Mit ihren geschulten Ohren erkannte sie sofort, dass kein zweiter Vogel aufgetaucht war, um dem ersten zu antworten, sondern dass dieser Schrei ganz im Gegenteil aus dem Inneren der Akademie erklungen war. Und sie wusste auch ganz genau, wem diese durchdringende Stimme gehörte.  
  
Luca Skywalker war beim Anblick ihrer Halbschwester Padmé Skywalker Jade nichts Besseres eingefallen, als einen Schrei auszustoßen. "Was hast du nur mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte sie jetzt entsetzt, um ihre Aussage ein wenig zu präzisieren. Padmé grinste breit und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, um Luca einen besseren Blick auf ihre neue Frisur zu ermöglichen. Dann fuhr sie sich kurz durch die rotbraunen Haare, die noch am Tag zuvor bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens gereicht hatten und nun in kleinen Locken in ihrem Nacken baumelten. "Ich hab sie geschnitten", sagte sie dann und steckte eine vorwitzige kleine Strähne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. Dort blieb sie genau 1,5 Sekunden, bevor sie erneut nach vorne rutschte und in Padmés langen Wimpern hängen blieb. "Meine Locken sind jetzt viel ausgeprägter", fügte sie hinzu, "klasse, nicht?" "Das hängt mit dem Gewicht zusammen", erklärte Mek'to-bar Shuwansimitryys, der neben Luca stand und eifrig darum bemüht war, seinem Entsetzen über diese morgendliche Überraschung nicht ebenso offensichtlich Ausdruck zu verleihen wie sie. "Was?" fragte Padmé überrascht und sah ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag an, der die Strähne schließlich in ihr Auge brachte, wo sie allerdings weniger als eine Sekunde blieb, denn mit einem unterdrückten Fluch schob Padmé sie beiseite und rieb sich ihr leicht gerötetes Auge. "Das hängt mit dem Gewicht zusammen", wiederholte Mek'to-bar unterdessen. "Die Locken werden durch das Gewicht langer Haare einfach flach gedrückt." Das wollte ich jetzt unbedingt wissen, dachte Padmé gereizt. "Wieder was gelernt", sagte sie laut und wandte sich schließlich von den beiden ab, die noch immer im Türrahmen standen, wo sie vor nunmehr einer Viertelstunde angekommen waren. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, standen Luca und Mek'to-bar immer noch dort und betrachteten sie aufmerksam. "Okay, Leute, die Peepshow ist vorbei", rief sie. "Ich möchte mich heute gerne noch anziehen." Mek'to-bar wurde bewusst, dass Padmé noch immer in einem dünnen Nachthemd vor ihnen stand, das mehr offenbarte als versteckte. Eigentlich hatten er und Luca sie zum Frühstück abholen wollen, doch da sie am Vortag wohl erst spät zum Friseur gegangen war, um sie zu überraschen, hatte sie länger geschlafen und war von ihnen quasi aus dem Bett gerissen worden. Er senkte verlegen den Blick und drehte sich zum Ausgang, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu heben. Dann schritt er hinaus und ließ Luca zurück, die sich nicht so ganz zum Gehen entschließen konnte. "Padmé?" "Ja?" "Die Frisur steht dir." Padmé lächelte, als ihre Schwester das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Luca war wirklich die beste Schwester, die sie nur haben konnte. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer griff sie nach einem Stapel Kleider und suchte ihren engen schwarzen Hosenanzug heraus, über den sie ein rotes T- Shirt zog. Nach dem Frühstück wollte sie gleich mit dem Training beginnen und nicht erst in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren müssen, um sich umzuziehen. Padmé verließ ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie kurz und ohne großen Aufwand das Bett in Ordnung gebracht und die ungeliebte Haarsträhne durch eine kleine Spange gebändigt hatte, so dass sie jetzt beleidigt an ihrer Wange klebte.  
  
Luca beobachtete unauffällig die anderen Schüler, während sie ihr Müsli in sich hinein schaufelte. Deshalb entging ihr auch gänzlich, dass ihre schulterlangen dunklen Haare in der Milch hingen, die eigentlich für das Müsli gedacht war. Als sie Padmé am Eingang des Speisesaals erblickte, lehnte sie sich zurück und winkte ihr zu, wobei ihre Haare aus der Milch rutschten und mit einem leisen "platsch" an ihre Schultern plumpsten, wo sie ihre Jedi-Kleidung gründlich durchnässten. Gerade als Padmé darauf zeigen wollte, merkte Luca selbst, dass ihre Schultern kalt wurden und blickte an sich hinunter. Hastig lehnte sie sich nach vorn, um ihre Haare davon abzuhalten, noch mehr Unheil anzurichten, und wischte mit den Händen über ihre Kleidung. Dankbar nahm sie ein Taschentuch von Mek'to-bar entgegen und wickelte es um ihre Haare, um sie zu trocknen. "Du solltest nicht so viel in der Gegend herumschielen", kommentierte Padmé, die sich inzwischen ihr Frühstück zusammengestellt hatte: einen Obstsalat. Sie grinste ihre Schwester an und setzte sich mit Schwung auf ihren Stuhl gegenüber von Luca und Mek'to-bar. Luca grunzte beleidigt und hörte auf, an ihrer Kleidung herumzutupfen. Sie würde sich sowieso umziehen müssen, also war es egal, allerdings klebten zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch ihre Hände. Genervt rieb sie sie an ihren Beinen und gab es dann auf, als das auch nichts brachte. "Seht mal", flüsterte Mek'to-bar verschwörerisch. "Da kommt schon wieder eine neue Jedi." Vorsorglich schob Luca ihre Müslischüssel in die Mitte des Tisches, bevor sie sich nach vorne beugte und einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling warf. Padmé machte sich klein und drehte sich um, achtete aber dennoch darauf, nicht mit irgendwelchen Körperteilen im Salat zu landen. "Das ist die zweite Frau innerhalb von zwei Tagen, nicht?" Sie wandte sich wieder Mek'to-bar und Luca zu, die gebannt die Frau betrachteten, die zielstrebig auf Tionne zulief. Sie trug die Kleidung einer ausgebildeten Jedi, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass nur einige hervorquellende blonde Locken und ihr weicher Gang verrieten, dass sie weiblich war. Die beiden antworteten nicht, nickten aber gleichzeitig. Padmé suchte mit ihrem Blick erneut die Frau und beobachtete, wie sie Tionne die Hand schüttelte und ihr dann in den Gang folgte, der zu den Privatquartieren führte. Als die beiden ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden waren, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Obstsalat zu, als sei nichts gewesen. "Sag mal, dich kann auch gar nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, oder?" fragte Luca amüsiert. "Ich will mit dem Training anfangen", nuschelte Padmé und griff gleichzeitig nach einer Serviette, um sich den Mund abzuwischen, da durch das Sprechen etwas Obstsaft ihr Kinn hinunter gelaufen war. "Ach ja, dein neues Hobby", meinte Luca ein wenig abschätzig. "Was hat es nur mit deinen Veränderungen auf sich?" "Ich entwickle mich", antwortete Padmé und unterbrach ihr Frühstück. "Weißt du, Jedi sein ist ja schön und gut, aber man muss doch auch noch irgendwas anderes machen." "Tanzen?" sagte sie zweifelnd. "Tanzen, Briefmarken sammeln, häkeln - es spielt keine Rolle, was man macht, es kommt darauf an, dass man etwas für sich hat, für sich ganz allein." Padmé schüttelte den Kopf, als sei ihr gerade klar geworden, dass die anderen das nicht verstehen konnten, und löffelte ihren Obstsalat alle. Luca stieß Mek'to-bar in die Seite. "Sag du doch auch mal was", mahnte sie ihn streng. Mek'to-bar sah sie überrascht an, als verstünde er ihre Aufregung nicht. "Sie hat doch recht", sagte er. "Persönlichkeit - schon mal davon gehört?" Luca gab ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss und tat, als schmolle sie. Schließlich aber gewann ihre Frohnatur wieder die Kontrolle über sie und zauberte ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. "Grinsbacke", meinte Padmé und erhob sich, um ihre Schüssel wegzubringen. Dabei warf sie einen schnellen Blick auf den Speiseplan für die Woche und entnahm ihm, dass es zum Mittag bloß Suppe geben würde. Kurzentschlossen griff sie sich einen roten Apfel aus einer Schale und kehrte an den Tisch zurück. "Also, ich geh dann mal. Will einer von euch mitkommen?" "Nee", machten Luca und Mek'to-bar gleichzeitig. Padmé zuckte mit den Achseln und verließ den Speisesaal. Während sie auf dem Weg in den Trainingsraum durch die Gänge lief, lauschte sie angespannt, ob sie irgendwo ein Anzeichen dafür entdecken konnte, dass einer der Neuankömmlinge hier irgendwo war. Aber sie konnte nichts hören und legte die letzten paar Meter im Rennen zurück. Der Morgen, wenn die anderen Schüler noch beim Frühstück waren oder ihren Privatangelegenheiten nachkamen, war die einzige Gelegenheit für Padmé, im Trainingsraum ungestört zu sein. In knapp einer Stunde würden die ersten Schüler hier eintreffen, um ihr Lichtschwerttraining zu absolvieren oder Ausdauerübungen zu machen. Padmé Skywalker Jade hatte nichts davon im Sinn. Sie kam jeden Morgen hierher, um zu tanzen. Sie hatte vor knapp zwei Monaten damit angefangen und es inzwischen zu einem Ritual werden lassen wie Tionne ihre morgendliche Meditation außerhalb des Tempels. Ihr wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihr Hobby damit zu vergleichen, aber tatsächlich fühlte auch Padmé eine alles umfassende Zufriedenheit, wenn sie ihren Körper im Rhythmus der Musik bewegte und ihre Umwelt völlig vergaß. Es war dann, als sei ihr Geist losgelöst von allen Hindernissen der Körperlichkeit, als tanze er und nicht ihr Körper. Sie streckte sich kurz und dehnte ihre Muskeln, bevor sie zu ihrer tragbaren Musikanlage ging, die in der Ecke stand, seit sie mit dem Tanzen angefangen hatte. Tionne war zuerst dagegen gewesen, weil sie befürchtet hatte, dass dann auch andere Geräte hier abstellen wollten, die sie für ihr Training brauchten, doch Tatsache war, dass außer ihr niemand privat diesen Raum nutzte, und so hatte sie schließlich nachgegeben. Padmé wählte den Song, an dem sie nun schon eine Woche arbeitete. Inzwischen hatte sie fast den gesamten Bewegungsablauf festgelegt und trainierte vor allem daran, ihn der Musik angepasst auszuführen. Es war nicht ganz die Art von Musik, die ihre Mutter zum Tanzen vorgeschlagen hatte. Padmé hatte es anfangs mit den klassischen Stücken versucht, aber bald feststellen müssen, dass sie zuviel Energie in sich hatte, um diese langsamen Bewegungen zu machen. Also hatte sie selbst das Archiv durchforstet und etwas gefunden, was schnell war, aber immer noch langsam genug, um fließende Bewegungen zu ermöglichen. Außerdem war der Song sehr rhythmisch, so dass der Körper fast von selbst tanzte. Nachdem sie den Start-Knopf gedrückt hatte, sprang sie schnell in die Mitte des Raumes und nahm ihre Position ein. Nach den ersten Schritten schon stahl sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und verriet, wie viel Freude sie am Tanzen hatte. Und wie immer vergaß sie bald, dass um sie herum noch eine Welt existierte.  
  
Leise betrat der Jedi-Ritter, von der lauten Musik angezogen, den Trainingsraum. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, nicht jeder mochte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass er ein Jedi war. Sein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht war schmal und sah jung aus, die schwarzen Haare waren kurz und exakt geschnitten. Der Mann schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und richtete seine dunklen Augen auf die herumwirbelnde Gestalt in der Mitte des Raumes. Er wusste, dass es ein junges Mädchen von 16 Jahren war, aber erst nachdem sich seine Augen an die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Bewegungen gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er es auch. Ihre braunen Locken wirbelten um ihren Kopf und erlaubten ihm nicht, einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu werfen. Der Mann lächelte versonnen. Es war lange her, dass er bei einem Menschen eine solche Energie erlebt hatte, eine solch große Freude an der reinen Bewegung. Er erspürte die Gedanken des Mädchens und stellte dabei fest, dass sie vollkommen vom Rhythmus der Musik beherrscht wurden. Ein Mädchen mit großem Potential, das wusste er sofort. Schließlich endete die Musik, und das junge Mädchen kam keuchend zum Stillstand. Beinahe im selben Augenblick, als ihr Blick ihn erfasste, veränderte sich ihre Haltung völlig. Ihre Muskeln versteiften sich, als sie gewahr wurde, dass sie dabei beobachtet worden war, wie sie sich völlig gehen ließ, und ihr Geist füllte sich mit allerlei Gedanken, die sich um die Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre und das, was sie über Selbstbeherrschung gelernt hatte, drehten. Verblüfft wurde sich der Mann bewusst, dass er wohl erst jetzt das Mädchen vor sich hatte, das sie normalerweise war. Einen Menschen, der so gekonnt in eine Rolle schlüpfen konnte, hatte er noch nie erlebt. Das Mädchen sah ihn noch immer herausfordernd an. Man hatte ihm ihren Namen genannt, fiel ihm ein: Padmé Skywalker Jade. Die Tochter eines der mächtigsten Jedi der Galaxis und der wohl am meisten unterschätzten Frau der jüngeren Geschichte. "Padmé", sagte er und versuchte, es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen. Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, reagierte noch nicht einmal mit einem Zwinkern. Innerlich lächelte der Mann. "Mein Name ist Yan-Ivo Jinn", fuhr er fort und beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Reaktion. Padmé starrte ihn noch immer feindselig an, aber er konnte spüren, wie ihre Gedanken in eine Richtung getrieben wurden, die zu seinem Vorfahren Qui-Gon Jinn führten. Er war ein mächtiger Jedi gewesen, doch unterschätzt von den anderen und in den Geschichtsbüchern mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Jedi-Ritter aber wussten noch heute von ihm und verehrten ihn beinahe ebenso wie Yoda. "Padmé Skywalker Jade", erwiderte sie , wandte sich aber von ihm ab, bevor er reagieren konnte. Er beobachtete geduldig, wie sie zur hinteren Wand lief und ein Handtuch von einem großen Stapel nahm, mit dem sie sich die schweißnasse Stirn trocknete. "Was wollen Sie?" fragte sie durch das Tuch hindurch. Es war ihm zuwider, dass sie ihre Manieren extra ignorierte, aber er wusste, er hatte nicht genügend Autorität, um sie dafür zu rügen. Statt dessen antwortete er: "Tionne möchte dich sehen." Padmé nickte, griff nach einem Apfel, der neben der Tür lag, und lief an ihm vorbei, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er ihr folgte oder nicht. Als Yan-Ivo den Gang hinter ihr herlief, spürte er deutlich, dass sie bemüht war, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös er sie machte. Ihm fiel auf, dass der Grund ihrer Nervosität weniger die Tatsache war, dass er sie verfolgte, als vielmehr seine Anwesenheit an sich, aber er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Sie versuchte, ihn abzulenken, indem sie an ihrem Apfel herumknabberte. Nach einer Minute erreichten sie Tionnes Empfangsraum, in dem sie für gewöhnlich ihre Schüler empfing, wenn diese Sorgen hatten oder sonst einen Rat benötigten. Yan-Ivo merkte, dass Padmé drauf und dran war, die Tür vor seiner Nase zufallen zu lassen, als sie durch die Anwesenheit Lucas und Mek'to-bars abgelenkt wurde. Er trat nach ihr ein und gesellte sich zu den zwei Frauen, die mit Tionne dort warteten. "Ah, Padmé", begrüßte Tionne sie. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob unser Freund dich nicht finden kann." Unser Freund, dachte Padmé entrüstet. Ein ganz übler Spanner ist das, der seines Namens nicht wert ist. Tionne merkte, dass das Mädchen nicht antworten würde, und erklärte, weswegen sie sie zu sich gerufen hatte: "Padmé, Luca, Mek'to-bar, ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch daran, wie ich euch einmal erzählt habe, dass die Jedi früher nicht in Akademien ausgebildet wurden, sondern jeweils von einem Meister." Die drei nickten. "Ich habe mich mit Luke unterhalten, weil ich mir Sorgen machte, dass ihr drei hier nicht genügend gefordert werdet. Ihr nehmt an allen Aktivitäten teil, doch bringen sie euch mittlerweile kein bisschen mehr weiter, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich euch noch fördern kann." Padmés Gedanken schweiften ab. Tionne hatte recht. In den letzten Monaten waren die Übungen, die sie absolvierten, immer mehr zu einer Routine geworden, die weder ihren Geist noch ihren Körper über das Maß beanspruchten. Ihre Entwicklung war quasi zum Stillstand gekommen, und mehr als einmal hatte Padmé sich gefragt, ob das damit zusammenhängen konnte, dass ihre Vorfahren so mächtige Jedi waren. "Luke hat mich schließlich auf die Idee gebracht, auf diese alte Tradition zurückzugreifen, um so jeden einzelnen von euch nach seinen ganz individuellen Fähigkeiten zu fördern", erklärte Tionne unterdessen. "Gleichzeitig ist es der Versuch, ob diese Art der Ausbildung eine Zukunft hat, und da ist es wirklich unheimliches Glück, dass wir mit euch drei so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten zur Verfügung haben..." Padmé spürte, dass der Blick Yan-Ivo Jinns noch immer auf ihr ruhte, wie er das schon getan hatte, seit sie sich begegnet waren. Sie konnte sich das nur damit erklären, dass ihre Familienbande in der Vergangenheit bereits einmal miteinander verstrickt gewesen waren, und auch da in einem Meister- Schüler-Verhältnis. "Nun, ich darf euch die drei Jedi-Meister vorstellen, die sich bereit erklärt haben, für eine Probezeit die Verantwortung für eure Ausbildung zu übernehmen", sagte Tionne und zeigte auf die Frau, die bereits am Vortag angekommen war. "Dies ist Trini Nahum." Sie war groß und schlank, und damit sah sie im Großen und Ganzen mehr wie ein Modell aus als wie eine Jedi. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, dem nur einige kürzere Haare entquollen und ihr rundes Gesicht umrahmten. Dann zeigte Tionne auch schon auf die nächste. "Joon Vek", sagte sie und meinte die Jedi, die am Morgen während des Frühstücks angekommen war, "und Yan-Ivo Jinn." Ungewollt blieben Padmés Augen an ihm hängen und musterten ihn aufmerksam. Als Tionne ihren Namen nannte, schreckte sie auf. "Padmé, du wirst mit Mr. Jinn arbeiten. Ich denke, bei seiner Erfahrung dürfte er mit deinem Temperament am besten klarkommen." Padmé warf Tionne einen giftigen Blick zu, obwohl die sich schon längst Mek'to-bar zugewandt hatte. "Miss Nahum wird sich um dich kümmern, Mek'to-bar, und du, Luca, du bist künftig Miss Veks Schülerin." Die drei blickten ihre neuen Lehrer stumm an. Das alles kam ein wenig plötzlich, und keiner konnte von ihnen verlangen, dass sie von heute auf morgen ihre Gewohnheiten über Bord warfen. "Ich denke", meinte Tionne nachdenklich, "ihr lernt euch erst mal besser kennen..."  
  
Joon Vek sah keinesfalls wie eine Jedi-Meisterin aus, beschloss Luca. Dazu war sie schlicht zu jung. Während sie die Frau in der Akademie herumführte, nutzte sie immer wieder die Pausen, wenn Joon sich in einem Raum genauer umsah, um sie eingehend zu mustern. Sie trug jetzt nicht mehr die Kleidung, mit der sie am Morgen angekommen war, sondern eine lange weiße Hose und ein beigefarbenes ärmelloses Top. Joon war nicht übermäßig groß, aber Luca musste bewundernd zugeben, dass ihre Rundungen perfekt mit ihrer Körpergröße harmonierten. Die weichen Bewegungen, während sie lief, verrieten eine gute Körperbeherrschung, und Luca ahnte, dass sie eine gute Lichtschwertkämpferin war. Schwertkampf war ihre Schwäche, und sie gab sich keine Sekunde der Illusion hin, dass dies ein Zufall war. Das Mädchen überlegte, von welchem Planeten Joon stammen mochte, kam aber zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Sie war menschlich, aber ihre gebräunte Haut ließ sonst keine Schlüsse zu. Die Nase der Jedi war von Sommersprossen übersät, was zusammen mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen dafür sorgte, dass sie kaum älter aussah als Luca. Sie schätze sie auf nicht älter als 23, vermutlich war sie sogar jünger. Auf dem Kopf der Jedi kräuselten sich kleine blonde Locken, die ihr beinahe bis zu den Hüften reichten und einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihrem dunklen Gesicht bildeten. Zum wiederholten Male wurde Luca in ihren Beobachtungen unterbrochen, als Joon sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. "Erzähl mir ein wenig über dich", forderte sie das Mädchen auf und schenkte ihr ein offenherziges Lächeln. Luca schluckte. Wenn es an ihre Persönlichkeit ging, bekam sie kalte Füße. Die einzige Person, der sie sich je anvertraut hatte, war Padmé. Ihr hatte sie erzählt, wie einsam sie sich oft gefühlt hatte, als sie noch mit ihrer Mutter durch die Galaxis gereist war. Padmé hatte diese Einsamkeit auch gekannt, deswegen hatte sie sie verstanden. Aber Joon Vek kannte sie kaum, wie konnte die Jedi erwarten, dass sie sich ihr öffnete? "Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragte sie erstickt. Joon blieb stehen und blickte Luca in die Augen. "Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass wir uns noch nicht genügend kennen, dass du mir deine Ängste anvertraust, aber vielleicht erzählst du mir, was du gerne machst, wieso du Jedi werden willst oder was dich beschäftigt." "Mich beschäftigt, wie man so jung bereits Meisterin sein kann", sagte sie geradeheraus und biss sich auch sofort auf die Zunge. "Entschuldigung." "Nichts für ungut", winkte Joon gelassen ab. "Es ist eine Frage der Motivation. Was motiviert dich?" Luca bemerkte bewundernd, dass Joon soeben geschickt wieder auf sie umgeschwenkt war, ohne auch nur ein Wort über sich selbst preiszugeben. "Ich denke, meine Mutter", antwortete sie. "Vielleicht kennen Sie ihre Geschichte, sie war mal mit Luke Skywalker zusammen. Sie hat ihre Kräfte verloren und sie nie wirklich wiedererlangen können. Aus diesem Grund hat sie schon früh begonnen, mich zu fördern." "Wieso bist du hier?" unterbrach die Jedi sie. "In der Akademie?" hakte Luca nach. "Wegen Padmé. Wir haben uns vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt, als ich meinen Vater das erste Mal traf. Da habe ich gesehen, was meine Mutter aus mir gemacht hatte. Ich war weder zu Spaß noch zu einer Freundschaft fähig, weil ich mich immer nur auf meine Ausbildung konzentrierte." Joon nickte, und Luca fuhr fort: "Verstehen Sie? Ich war dem Wissen nach eine Jedi, aber gefühlsmäßig war ich auf dem Niveau einer Fünfjährigen." "Und heute?" "Heute habe ich ein gutes Gleichgewicht erreicht, denke ich." "Nun, das werden wir sehen", erklärte Joon und legte dem Mädchen ihre Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir werden sehen."  
  
Mek'to-bar Shuwansimitryys war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er antworten sollte, als Trini Nahum ihn nach seiner Familiengeschichte fragte. Ihm war schnell aufgefallen, dass die große Jedi nicht viel davon hielt, wenn man aus einer bekannten Familie stammte. Er war zu diesem Schluss gelangt, als er sie darauf angesprochen hatte, dass Nahum der Name eines eher unbekannten, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr erfolgreichen Politikers war, der vor zwei Generationen den Handelskrieg zwischen Usbeii und seinem Nachbarplaneten Merii beendet hatte. Daraufhin hatte Trini ihm erklärt, dass sie mit diesem Politiker nicht in Verbindung gebracht zu werden wünsche. Nicht etwa, weil sie seine Taten für unehrenhaft hielt, vielmehr deswegen, weil sie meinte, die Lorbeeren dieses Mannes gehörten nur ihm allein und nicht ihr. Die Zwickmühle, in der Mek'to-bar sich nun befand, war die unglücklichste, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Er konnte entweder von seiner Großmutter Phoebe erzählen, die immerhin geholfen hatte, die Invasion des Planeten Naboo zu beenden. Oder von seinen Eltern, die noch immer aktiv für die Neue Republik tätig waren. Oder aber von seinem Großvater, der nach seiner festen Überzeugung der legendäre Obi-Wan Kenobi war. Keine der Möglichkeiten gefiel Mek'to-bar, denn alle ließen einen gewissen Stolz auf seine Vergangenheit erkennen. "Ich...", begann der Junge schüchtern, "meine Familie ist nichts Besonderes. Piloten, Jedi, das übliche eben." Trini lächelte nachsichtig. "Mek'to-bar, mein Junge, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich keine Vollmilchschokolade mag, würdest du dann behaupten, dass du auch keine magst?" "Aber ich mag keine Vollmilchschokolade", rief Mek'to-bar. Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass das gar nicht der Punkt war. Verlegen senkte er den Kopf. "Hören Sie, das wird nicht funktionieren." Er wollte aufstehen und das Quartier der Jedi verlassen, als sie ihn am Arm packte. Im ersten Moment hätte er beinahe einen Schrei ausgestoßen, so kräftig packte sie zu, doch es gelang ihm, seinen Schmerz in ein Schnauben zu legen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die smaragdgrünen Augen. "Mek'to-bar, wenn du ein Jedi werden willst, wirst du lernen müssen, du selbst zu sein. Du darfst dich nicht immer anpassen, du musst zu dir und deiner Persönlichkeit stehen." "Das sagen Sie so leicht", erwiderte er und setzte sich wieder, nachdem Trini ihn losgelassen hatte. "In meiner Familie gab es die verschiedensten Einflüsse - manchmal fühle ich mich, als säße ich zwischen den Stühlen." "Ein Grund mehr, du selbst zu sein. Wenn du versuchst, all deinen Vorfahren gerecht zu werden, bist du nicht nur für den Rest deines Lebens damit beschäftigt, du wirst das meiste davon wohl auch in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt beweisen müssen." Mek'to-bar schwieg. Trini hatte recht, aber es behagte ihm nicht, das zugeben zu müssen. Hatte sie nicht gerade erst gesagt, er müsse seine eigene Meinung haben? Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, und so beschränkte er sich darauf, seine Schläfen zu reiben. "Du hast genug zum Nachdenken für heute", erlöste Trini ihn schließlich. "Wir werden morgen weitermachen." Als Mek'to-bar sich erhob, spürte er seine Beine kaum und glaubte, regelrecht zur Tür zu wanken. Er wusste, dass sein Griff nach der Klinke wie der Griff eines Verzweifelten nach einem Halteseil aussehen musste, aber das war ihm in diesem Augenblick herzlich egal. Er brauchte frische Luft, und zwar schleunigst.  
  
"Das ist nicht die Kleidung einer Jedi", stellte Yan-Ivo Jinn fest, während er mit Padmé zu ihrem Zimmer lief. Ihr neuer Lehrer hatte sie, nachdem sie Tionne verlassen hatten, aufgefordert, ihm ihr Quartier zu zeigen, weil er sehen wollte, wie sie lebte. Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick von der Seite zu. "Das auch nicht", erwiderte sie und zeigte auf seinen schwarzen Umhang und die schwarze Kleidung, die er darunter trug. Yan-Ivo hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und blickte an sich hinab. "Das ist etwas anderes, ich bin bereits Meister." Padmé blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ach so, dann läuft das also nach dem Motto: Du Tarzan, ich Jane?" Der Jedi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Tionne hatte ihn vorgewarnt, dass Padmé die Nerven manchmal ganz schön strapazieren konnte, aber er hatte dennoch etwas anderes erwartet. Das Mädchen strahlte ein Reife aus, die weder zu ihrem Alter noch zu ihrer Lebensart passte. Da musste noch etwas anderes dahinterstecken. Er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete, und meinte leichthin: "Eher so, ich bin erwachsen, du nicht." "Verstehe", sagte Padmé und setzte sich wieder in Gang. "Du tanzt", nahm Yan-Ivo die Unterhaltung wieder auf. "Gut erkannt", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. "Ich erwähne das, weil du nicht die Figur einer Tänzerin hast", erklärte er. Erneut blieb Padmé stehen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Was diesmal? Bin ich zu klein? Zu fett? Zu jung? Zu Jedi?" Yan-Ivo war überrascht, dass das Mädchen so leicht zu reizen war, und machte sich im Geist eine Notiz. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er es hier nicht mit einer normalen 16jährigen zu tun hatte. "Du bist muskulös", antwortete er schließlich. "Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass du kämpfst oder Ausdauertraining machst." "Ich laufe." "Bitte?" "Ich gehe jeden Abend laufen. Das Tanzen ist nicht als Training gedacht, nur als Ablenkung von all dem." Mit einer Handbewegung schloss sie die ganze Akademie ein. "Haben Sie keine Hobbys?" "Doch, natürlich", antwortete er mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Ich streite mich gerne mit jungen Mädchen." Padmé verdrehte die Augen und folgte weiter dem Gang zu ihrem Quartier. "Home sweet home", sagte sie, als sie die Tür aufstieß und Yan-Ivo hineinwinkte. "Gemütlich", murmelte er, während er sich in dem Durcheinander umsah, das Padmé als "sweet home" bezeichnet hatte. Das Bett, das an der hinteren Wand unter einem Fenster stand, war nur nachlässig gemacht, und auf dem Nachttisch daneben lagen in einem heillosen Chaos einige Bücher übereinander. Neugierig trat der Jedi näher und hob einige Exemplare hoch, um einen Blick auf die Titel zu werfen. "Die Psyche des Menschen, Individualpsychologie Heute, Menschenkenntnis und warum sie keine Frage des Alters ist, Das Café der toten Philosophen", las er vor und legte sie dann zurück auf den Stapel. "Interessante Lektüre", bemerkte er. Neben dem Nachttisch stand ein größerer Tisch, auf dem in Stapeln die gesamte Kleidung des Mädchens lag. Erst jetzt fiel Yan-Ivo auf, dass es in diesem Zimmer keinen Schrank gab. "Keine Ahnung, warum Tionne nicht endlich Schränke anschafft", meinte Padmé, als habe sie die Gedanken des Jedi gelesen. "Mein Vater hat nie welche angeschafft, als er die Akademie noch führte, deswegen glaubt sie wohl, das muss so sein. Er hat's vermutlich nur vergessen. Ist wie mit der Spülmaschine, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte." Yan-Ivo nickte, obwohl er nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. Auf einem Schreibtisch, der die Möblierung des Quartiers komplett machte, lagen weitere Bücher sowie Pläne für die Konstruktion eines Lichtschwerts. "Du hast noch kein Lichtschwert?" "Nur das meiner Mutter", erklärte sie. "Ich möchte aber ein eigenes." Erneut nickte er. Das konnte er gut verstehen, obwohl es nicht so ganz zu dem Mädchen passte, das er bisher kannte, dass sie nicht schon längst eines heimlich gebaut hatte. Vielleicht sollte er fragen, ob er das Buch über Menschenkenntnis mal ausleihen dürfte. Yan-Ivo schwieg eine ganze Weile, dann drehte er sich wieder seiner Schülerin zu. "Ich denke, ich habe für heute genug gesehen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, fangen wir morgen mit dem Unterricht an." Padmé schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Kein Problem." Als der Jedi ihr Zimmer verlassen wollte, fiel ihr etwas ein: "Yan-Ivo?" "Ja?" "Werde ich morgen früh Zeit haben zu tanzen?" Der Jedi lächelte warm. "Wir treffen uns, wenn der normale Unterricht beginnt."  
  
Mek'to-bar stieß bei seinem Spaziergang eher zufällig auf Luca. Nachdem er Trini verlassen hatte, war er eine halbe Stunde einfach nur herumgelaufen. Es war mittlerweile Nachmittag, und die Hitze drückte, so dass seine Kleidung schon nach wenigen Schritten an seinem Körper geklebt hatte. Deshalb war zum Fluss hinuntergegangen und hatte in die Fluten gestarrt. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen, das er nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Während er das sprudelnde Wasser und die darin tanzenden Lichtreflexe beobachtet hatte, war er sorgsam darauf bedacht gewesen, nicht an das Gespräch mit der Jedi zu denken. Und irgendwann hatte ihn das nicht einmal mehr Anstrengung gekostet, er war einfach zu einem Teil des Flusses geworden, seine Gedanken waren mit ihm geflossen. Dann aber hatte er sich wiedergefunden und beschlossen, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu den Felsen zu machen, wo er mit Luca und Padmé oft trainiert hatte. Er hatte daran denken müssen, dass dieses experimentelle Training, bei dem sie sich oft von ihren Gefühlen treiben ließen, wohl der Vergangenheit angehörte, als er plötzlich bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, dem dieser Gedanke gekommen war. Luca saß mit dem Rücken an einen der Felsen gelehnt im Gras und schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Sie blickte ins Leere und störte sich nicht an den Insekten, die neugierig ihre Nase umschwirrten. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, trat Mek'to-bar zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Lächelnd blickte Luca ihn an. "Und, wie war dein Treffen?" Mek'to-bar stöhnte bei der Erinnerung daran. "Ich glaube, mit dem leichten Lebensstil ist es vorbei..." Luca nickte. "Sei froh, dass du nicht Joon als Lehrer hast", meinte sie. "Wie soll ich jemanden ernst nehmen, der kaum älter ist als ich?" "Das ist es gar nicht", sagte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme, und Luca und Mek'to-bar drehten sich beinahe gleichzeitig danach um. Padmé umrundete den Felsen, an dem sie saßen und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. "Unsere neuen Lehrer können noch so streng, noch so jung oder noch so anmaßend sein", Luca lächelte bei Padmés Einschätzung ihres eigenen Meisters, "was wirklich beängstigend ist, ist die Veränderung. Es ist, als würden wir alle noch mal auf die Akademie kommen. All die Unsicherheiten nochmals durchleben, die dieser Wechsel mit sich gebracht hat." Mek'to-bar nickte zustimmend. Ihm fiel ein, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war, als er nach Yavin 4 gekommen war. Seine Eltern hatten ihn weggeschickt, weil seine ungeschulten Kräfte ihn mehr als einmal selbst in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Das Gefühl, mit dem er hier ankam, war Unbehagen gewesen. Er hatte niemanden gekannt und geglaubt, dass alle ihn hassen würden, wenn sie merkten, wie ungeschickt er war. Die Ausbildung hier hatte bewiesen, dass ihm lediglich Schulung gefehlt hatte. Luca und Padmé waren von Beginn an seine engsten Freunde gewesen, wenn diese Freundschaft auch zuweilen recht merkwürdige Züge angenommen hatte. Inzwischen aber waren sie ein eingeschworenes Team und gerade zusammen stark. "Ich möchte nicht, dass das, was wir sind, verloren geht", flüsterte er heiser. "Ich auch nicht", pflichtete Luca ihm bei. "Wir sind mehr als nur Freunde, wir sind durch die Macht verbunden." Auch Padmé nickte bei den Worten ihrer Schwester. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Leben in der nächsten Zeit anders sein würde als bisher. Aber das durfte nicht dazu führen, dass ihre mühsam aufgebaute Freundschaft darunter einstürzte. Niemand verbot ihnen, sich auch weiterhin zu treffen und gemeinsam zu trainieren. "Darf ich etwas vorschlagen?" Die zwei anderen nickten. "Wir schwören uns einen Eid. Wir treffen uns jeden Abend hier bei Sonnenuntergang. Wenn einer nicht kommt, wissen die anderen, dass etwas nicht stimmt." "Das klingt gut", sagte Luca. "Ja", stimmte Mek'to-bar ihr zu. Padmé lächelte zufrieden. "Sehen wir es als Neubeginn. Als den Beginn eines neuen Lebens - mit einer alten Freundschaft." Sie hielt ihnen ihre rechte Hand entgegen. Ohne zu zögern legte Luca ihre obenauf, und schließlich auch Mek'to-bar. "Freundschaft", flüsterten sie jeder für sich, und jeder mit seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken und Definitionen. 


End file.
